


Strangers On A Bike

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the woods, Stranger Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: A NORMAN ONESHOT WHERE HE MEETS A BEAUIFUL WAITRESS IN A LOCAL DINER WHILE HE IS CAMPING AND TAKES HER BACK TO HIS TENT FOR A LITTLE SEX SESSION





	Strangers On A Bike

It was after 3 in the morning and Jennifer was wiping down yet another table in the small diner she worked in. She had come in two years ago when she moved to town and desperately needed a job. Little did she know that two years later she would still be stuck here.  
Bills piled up and her check barely made enough to cover that and maybe some food for the week. She couldn't get ahead no matter what she did. Didnt have time to look for another job but this one was slowly killing her.

She tossed the dirty rag into the sink and leaned against the counter top waiting for the next trucker to come in. The little diner was right on the edge of a busy highway and mostly old and dirty truckers came in, all with nasty smells and hands they couldn't keep to themselves. Her boss wasn't any better.

Jennifer glanced in the little window that separated the kitchen from her and sure enough he was already looking at her. She groaned and turned away, nothing ever changed. Not here and certainly not for her. She was trapped like a rat in this hell hole and it was her own fault.

The bell dinged on the front door letting her know that another person had come in. She didnt look and see who it was because she didnt care. She had stopped caring a long time ago. She simply grabbed a menu and her notepad to write down the order and headed to the booth. She set the menu down and glanced up.

The next words got caught in her throat, her very high IQ dropping at least a good 60%. He wasn't anything like she was used to. He want some trucker looking for an hour of disgusting time with her. He didnt smell like two day old garbage either. No, he was different. His blue eyes as soft and welcoming as the spring sky, his dark hair longer than she was used to but she could tell that if she touched it, it   
would feel like silk.

"Miss?" he asked.

Jennifer blinked through the day dream film that covered her eyes and gave an actual smile, "sorry about that, it's been a long night."  
He laughed and it wouldn't like music to her. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Can I get a coffee please?"

Jennifer nodded, "anything else or just coffee?"

He flipped through the menu but closed it once again, "Id say just coffee for now, any chance you have a minute to sit down and have one with me?"

She just stood there and blinked, trying to remember how to breathe properly. He wasn't pushy like everyone else and it wasn't a demand but a question, she was free to say yes or tell him to fuck off.

"Why do you want me to join you?"

He smirked, "you look tired is all and I can only imagine the kinds of people you must get in here daily. Cup of coffee might help."

Jennifer couldn't hide her smile, "sure, I'm just about off anyways. Ill get the coffee."

"And Ill be here." He smiled at her.

Jennifer walked back around the counter and made a fresh pot of coffee. Grabbing two of the cleaner glasses around here and pouring the coffee once it was done. She put it on a small tray and turned to face the small kitchen window to get her boss' attention.

"I'm done for the night Paul. Gonna have some coffee and head home."

Paul gave her a dirty smile, "you wait around and Ill give you a lift home." 

Jennifer pushed down the urge to vomit in her mouth and shook her head. No way in hell would she ever except anything like that from him. It was bad enough that he had her home address, she didnt want to give him any excuses to come onto her again.

"No, Ill take the bus but thanks"

Paul scuffed, "your loss girl."

Jennifer rolled her eyes and grabbed the coffee and headed to the small booth where he sat, the same smile still pressed to his face but the smile lessened as she came back and sat down opposite him.

"You didnt change your mind did you?" Jennifer ask, ready to bolt up if he had been joking about her joining him.

"No that's not it you just don't seem like you want company."

Jennifer let out a breath of relief, "no I do, my boss is just a pig. We never introduced ourselves, I'm Jennifer."

"Norman, nice to meet you. So how long you been workin here?"

"Just over two years, need a better job."

Norman glanced back to see her boss watching them, "he always watch you like that?"

Jennifer turned and groaned, "yeah that's the reason why I need another job. So what do you do?"

"I do pretty much anything I can find, usually that involves motorcycles."

Jennifer glanced at the amazing dark blue motorcycle that was parked outside, "sounds amazing, better than being here. But it's kinda late to ride isn't it?"

Norman laughed, "yeah, it is. Heading up to the mountains to camp but needed coffee first."

"Wow, I cant remember the last time I went camping." She kept trying to think back on it but she just couldn't recall it. 

"That's not good, camping is great. Gives you time to enjoy life and relax."

Jennifer stared into his blue eyes, seeing adventure and excitement and everything she wanted. It made her wonder if he felt it too, the sudden spark that seemed to be between them.

"So are you married?" Norman asked quickly.

Jennifer's eyes widened before she laughed at the sudden question, "no I'm not, you?"

Norman shook his head, "nope. Hey you wanna get out of here?"

"Together?"

He smiled and nodded, "yeah, you could use a night of fun and Id like to show you."

His words made her shiver, the things she wanted him to show her would probably make him run away considering they just met and knew nothin about each other but what did she have to loose? Nothing, absolutely nothing.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Norman smiled and stood, throwing some money on the table. He grabbed her hand and together they laughed the entire time until they opened the door and got outside into the cool night air.

"This is crazy." Jennifer said, looking at his hand still on her wrist and not feeling trapped like she did when Paul accidentally touched her. This touch, his touch sent shivers down her spine and her mind to spin in circles until she couldn't tell what was or down.  
Norman looked at her flushed cheeks, her hair was wild from working all night. Her hands rough from hard work day and night, not soft like anyone else's would be but he liked it. He liked this connection between them. He let his hand slide from her wrist and into her hand so they linked fingers. His eyes glanced up to meet hers and they gleamed in the moonlight.

He stepped up to her, his mind going a million miles an hour and he was trying to catch up, "I want to kiss you."

"Then do it." Jennifer challenged him.

Norman smiled and leaned down to her lips. Her mouth was soft and week, his lips cracked from the harsh wind. But he moaned none the less, they kiss was slow at first, letting them feel each other out. But she deepened it. Her hands sliding up his chest to his face, cupping his chin. Her fingers twisted in his long hair, pulling him closer.

They moaned together, the kiss passionate and all consuming. Norman let his arms wrap around her and pull her tight against his body.   
No doubt she would be able to tell that he was happy to be pressed up against her like this. His cock hard and aching for release.

The kiss broke apart and they were left gasping for air. Their faces pressed close together, "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't but I want you   
Jennifer, so fucking bad."

She moaned and let her nails sink into his lower back, "I want you too Norman, you said you were camping right?"

He nodded, "yeah, already set up and everything."

Jennifer grinned, "then take me there."  
*  
Norman parked the bike right next to his set up. Nothing like a ten person tent and air conditioning like everyone else had. No, this was simple. A small tent big enough for one person, maybe two and a camp fire. Why go camping if you take half your house along with you? 

He never understood when people did that.

He waited until she dismounted the bike before pushing down the kickstand and letting his leg swing around so he could get off. He had been so caught up in the moment at the diner when they kissed that the entire time here he didnt know if she wanted to be here, he felt like her creepy boss and all the men that must hit on her.

"Hey, if you changed your mind about this, I can take you back."

Jennifer looked up, "have you changed your mind?"

His eyes went wide, "no, of course not but we got caught up before and thought you might have changed your mind."

She smiled, "well thanks for offering but no, I haven't changed my mind."

Norman grinned and nodded to the tent, "you can go ahead while I start a fire if you want."

Jennifer nodded and headed towards the tent, kicking off her shoes before stepping in and zipping it back up.

Norman took a deep breath, suddenly overly nervous about this. Wanting everything to be good for both of them, well as good as it could be with two strangers. He lit the fire as quick as he could before kicking off his own shoes and unzipping the tent, leaving it half way unzipped to let the light from the fire graze in.

She was laying right in the middle of his blankets in just her bra and panties, her smooth legs slightly parted and she was smiling at him.   
He however was going crazy, his cock had already been rock solid before was now ready to burst from his jeans and demand attention.  
"Jesus you are beautiful." Norman said and took off his shirt, then unsnapped the button on his jeans but left them on as he lay beside her. Her body already shifting to face him.

She didnt waste any time, the second her body rolled into his she was bringing him down for a kiss. Running her hands up his muscular arms, feeling him tense under her touch. The way one of his legs nudged hers apart and rubbing against her.

He kissed her with everything he had, his arms roaming her soft skin until he unsnapped her bra and pulled it from her. He kissed from her mouth over to her ear, then down to her neck and over the swell of her breasts. Kissing each nipple before pulling it into his mouth to suckle on it.

"Norman, God that feels good." Jennifer moaned and pulled at his hair.

He hummed his reply and sucked harder. Using his teeth to tease her as his hand went lower on her body to rub her over the lacy material of her panties. Her entire body jerked as he brushed over her clit, doing it again and again to feel her writhe.

"That's teasing Norman." 

He laughed and pushed her back onto her back. Looking into her eyes the entire time he kissed the rest of the way down her body. Seeing her mouth open in a silent moan. He pushed her legs further apart and settled his body in between her legs.

"Tease is my favorite part. You look so good this way, your face flushed and every you moan like that drives me crazy."

Jennifer groaned again as he pulled on her panties with his teeth. His hands helping him slide them down her legs so she was naked for him. He looked down at her center, already bare for him. Her pussy smooth and flawless and glistening of for him. He let his hands slip under her ass and pulled her towards his mouth.

"I bet you are going to taste so sweet Jennifer, let's find out." He whispered and licked over her clit. Her body jumped and he did it again. Closing his eyes with every swipe of his tongue. She tasted just as sweet as he knew she would.

"Norman, oh Norman." Jennifer moaned, tilting her hips up to grind against his mouth.

His hands slipped from her ass so he could push her legs wider. He waned to see everything when he ate her. He sucked and licked, teased her until she was a begging mess under him. Then he quickly kicked off his pants and boxers and slithered up her body. 

"I was right, you do taste sweet." He kissed her and let her have a taste, one hand on his cock swiping himself over her slit time and again. Gathering up all her wetness so he could slide in easily.

"You have a condom?"

Norman nodded and reach around to his bag and pulled the foil square out and put it between his teeth and tore it open before handing it to her, "wrap me up baby."

Jennifer moaned and rolled it down his impressive length. Earning deep throated moans from him until it was in place. "Damn, you're a big one."

Norman chuckled, "yeah I am but I know you can handle it." He palmed his cock again and pushed inside, "girl, you are tight as hell." 

Jennifer gasped as he filled her up, each hard inch getting in deeper. She gripped his arms and kissed over his neck and shoulders, trying to relax enough for him to get all the way in, "keep going Norman."

He pushed in until he was all the way in, his balls resting against her. Already breathing hard from how tight she was and he hadn't even begun to move yet. He kissed over her neck like she did to his and pushed his hips back before thrusting forward, slicing into her. 

"Ahhh.."

Norman braced himself on his arms and angled himself to get deeper. Her legs lightly locked around his ass, helping him keep up the pace. "Feel good baby?"

Jennifer nodded quickly, "feel like I could come already."

Norman smirked and kept thrusting hard. Wanting nothing more than to watch her come undone for him, to come because of the way he moved, the way he fucked her. He looked down their bodies, a sheen of sweat coated both of them. He could see just how wet she was every time he pulled out and thrusted back in, his dick getting wetter each time.

"Norman, fuck I'm gonna come already."

He groaned and let his hips swing freely, pounding into her over and over again, "so close Jennifer, move like that again..please."

Jennifer swirled her hips a certain way and he was back to being a moaning mess.

"Fuck, just like that, come for me girl."

Jennifer came quickly, her body squeezing around him. Each twitch and spasm making him moan and his body to buck faster.

"Right now baby, right now!" Norman groaned as he came, his hips pumping strong as he rode it out, getting slower the quicker he came down until they didnt move at all. Just rested in place. "God, you were amazing."

Jennifer smiled and wiped sweat from his face, "yeah you were amazing too. And I hope you know that I'm not moving, not tonight at least. My legs hurt."

Norman laughed and rolled over to pull the condom off, "glad to know you liked it, fuck. I don't know think I can move either."

Jennifer curled into his side, "guess we aren't moving then, but I'm so good with that."


End file.
